


Delivery Run

by LusamineHaremQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Horse cock, Pokephilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusamineHaremQueen/pseuds/LusamineHaremQueen
Summary: Mallow takes a trip over to Poni Island to collect some ingredients for the special of the day,Unfortunately for her, Hapu is nowhere to be seen and to her Mudsdales? She's just a common thief,And they know how to deal with Thieves like her.
Relationships: Mudsdale/Mao | Mallow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Delivery Run

"Bye Daddy! Ill be home soon!"   
  
_Mallow called out to her father as she slung her bag onto her back, and thundered down the road to where her ride was waiting. She was taking an early morning trip to Poni Island, the 4th Island of Alola and home to Hapu, the Island Kahuna who also was a full time Poni Radish Farmer, Mallow had visited the Young Kahunas place many moons ago with her classmates at the Pokémon School for their research projects, but this time it was fully for business, It was the day of the Mahalo festival on Akala Island, where Mallow and her Father were some of the_ _Caterers for the event, so she could not come back without her bag overflowing with the long root vegetables._ _Mallow arrived at the HeaHea City docks where her trusty Ride Pokémon Flygon was there waiting, She had decided to go alone, leaving Tsareena behind at the restaurant to help out with the early morning regulars_

"Alola Flygon!" _Mallow gently rubbed the top of the Mystic Pokémon's head quickly mounting it_ "We don't have a moment to lose! Poni Island as quick as you can Flygon!" _Flygon nodded in understanding and quickly braced for a swift take off, almost causing Mallow to be knocked off due to the sheer power. She quickly adjusted however and was able to take in the beautiful sights of soaring through the Alolan Skies on a ride Pokémon, Thanks to Flygon's incredible speed the whole journey only took the greenette less than 10 minutes to complete, arriving on the Poni Breaker Coast. All it took now was a quick jog up north and Mallow could get all she desired._

_Upon arriving at the entrance to the Kahuna's Homestead, Mallow noticed the distinct lack of Hapu, there was a note pinned to the door with Mallow's name on it_

_"Mallow, I had some urgent business to attend  
_ _to but help yourself to as many Poni Radishes  
as you need, I'll be looking forward to seeing  
_ _what you have came up with for my crops at the festival"_

_Mallow smiled and tucked the note into her pocket before making her way around back, being met with the most impressive set of Poni Radishes she had ever seen_

"Whoa! These are incredible! I'm gonna be able to make so much with just one of these! I wonder how many I should take..........I think maybe 7 should be enough!" 

_Mallow made her way to the closest radish and remembered what Hapu told her about picking them "Twist and Pull with the Back" she wrapped her hands around the first one and before she could complete the first rotation the sound of wild Galloping filled Mallow's ear's without a second to react Mallow accidentally ripped half the radish out of the ground and fell onto her back, after opening her eyes she was met with...A Mudsdale, looming over her, but not any Mudsdale, this was Hapu's proud steed, who had been with her ever since she was a young girl and it was a Mudbray, but now this Mudsdale couldn't have been any normal Mudsdale, something seemed off about him to Mallow, she just couldn't pin down what exactly._

"M....Mudsdale? W.....What was that for! You scared the life out of me!" _She stood up and carefully rubbed its head like she saw Hapu do many a time previously, and all seemed to be good and well, Mallow assumed she was safe, she set her sights on the next Radish and got into position when Mudsdale struck again, charging into Mallow headfirst sending the girl right into the ground, Face down Ass up. It slowly trotted over to the grounded girl and sunk its teeth into the fabric of her clothes, and swung its head to the side ripping a section of her clothes and completely tearing her panties off in the process, Mallow had finally readjusted from the shock only to feel the cold morning air on her behind, followed by the heavy breathing of an angered Stallion._

"M....Mudsdale what are you doing....do you think I'm stealing the Radishes? I...I got permission from H....Hap-" _Mallow looked over her shoulder and was met with a sight she had never seen before, a Stallion's cock hardening and coming out of it's sheathe, She watched for what had to be minutes watching in fear and in awe as the Draft Horse Pokemon's cock continued to grow, every time it stalled for a moment Mallow sighing softly in relief only for it to pick straight back up, eventually stopping at a monumental 20 inches in length, its colour matching its Coat._

_Mallow knew what was about to happen to her, she didn't dare make any sudden movements in fear of having the powerful hooves slam down on her body, but by not moving she was allowing the Stallion to have his way with her, Mallow was a virgin, she had never had anything more than 2 fingers inside her at once, and now she would surely be split in half by Mudsdale putting half of his cock in alone....Mallow's wild and rampant thoughts about her fate were interrupted by the long, cold, tongue of her assailant, lapping his tongue over her exposed rear, She stayed as Silent as a mouse, totally frozen in fear. Mallow lost track of time, each lick caused her to shudder, after what felt like an eternity to Mallow, the Mudsdale ceased it's lubrication, causing Mallow to let out an undeserved sigh of relief._

_She felt the soothing rays of the sun cease as Mudsdale positioned himself above the Trail Captain, Mallow could feel the throbbing tip of his unsightly cock against the untouched entrance to her ass, she wanted someone, anyone to come to her side at that moment, she'd even take a Team Skull Thug at this point, anything was better than her current situation._ "P....Please Mudsdale.....N....not my....Pusssssyyy!!!!!!" _She cried out in pain as the tip of the cock was forcefully pushed inside of her. It was now stuck, due to the shape of it tip the only way to get it out required the Stallion to be calm and for him to pull away with the exact same force used for it to enter, causing the victim to feel immense pain. Mallow began to shed tears as Mudsdale slid its cock further and further into her, she felt something poking against her cervix a few times before Mudsdale grunted and began to slam against her cervix, determined on probing further_

 _Despite being nowhere near halfway inside Mallow was far past the limit she could take, but she was still holding on, that is until she felt the heavy slam of Mudsdale's ball's slam against her dripping wet clit, it was beyond awful, words could not describe the amount of agony that Mallow was feeling at that moment, not even the usually angelic bliss of an Orgasm could do anything to help her, which was happening nonstop as her pussy was stretched and warped to be a perfect fit for the Equine Phallus._ "W....Why mee! What have I done! Why are you doing this to meeeeee!" _Mallow wailed in pain as Mudsdale began to throb, each throb was like listening to a heartbeat through a stethoscope amplified to disastrous proportions, Mallow continued to be raped and assaulted by the Stallion until it somehow got worse for the budding Chef, Mudsdale was able to break past the walls of her Cervix and began to paint the walls of her womb white, until that filled up to bursting causing her stomach to bulge making her look like she was 8 months pregnant already._

_The nonstop spurts of cum lasted for minutes each time more was packed in, Mallow felt herself become less and less able to function, until, Mudsdale tore its Cock out of her and grunted angrily, Mallow began to shoot out the contents of her insides spurting the cum like a disgusting fountain, Mudsdale's cock was coated in white and before trotting away leaving the broken Mallow alone, it pierced his cock into her mouth letting her cum dumb drool clean him off, his balls slamming onto her face, after a few final minutes, Mudsdale was satisfied pulling out as his cock began to retract into its sheath, before he joined the rest of his kind_

_Mallow lied there for hours unable to get up she wondered if that was it for her, when a familiar voice chimed from behind her_

"Mallow...?" _Hapu called out_


End file.
